What If Nakoma hadn't gone to Kocoum?
by doodlegirll
Summary: The name pretty much says it all.


What If Nakoma hadn't gone to Kocoum?

Nakoma watched as Pocahontas ran through the cornfield.

"Stop!" She called after her, _running_ after her. Pocahontas couldn't hear her. She was too busy finding her way through the cornstalks. She knew where she was going, but the cornstalks was like Nakoma…trying to stop her and keep her back. But she wasn't going to let either stop her. Not tonight. She had to warn John that unless he spoke to her father, a war would break out. NOT something she wanted. Not at all.

Nakoma finally stopped running. It was no use. Pocahontas was gone. What should she do? Let Pocahontas get hurt or killed by a white man? Or trust her? Nakoma finally decided to trust her friend. Pocahontas knew what she was doing.

...oOo...

About an hour later, Nakoma was sitting outside by her fire. She could tell everyone was anxious about the battles yet to come with the white men. Nakoma was almost asleep when gasps and whispers echoed through the crowd of people. Nakoma looked up.

Pocahontas was leading the white man from the cornfield earlier through the crowd. She looked confident, but he looked a bit nervous.

Pocahontas took John's hand and led him up to the biggest longhouse- her _father's_ longhouse.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked. Pocahontas nodded.

"Pretty sure." She answered.

"Pretty sure?" John asked nervously. He was well aware that her father could bring him extreme hurt and that many warriors were staring at him angrily.

"It'll be alright." Pocahontas assured him, seeing the nervousness in John's face. She pulled back the flap that covered the doorway to the longhouse. Powhatan and the chief of brother tribe sat talking.

"Father?" Pocahontas asked. Powhatan looked up. So did the other chief. So did many warriors, including Kocoum.

"Yes?" Powhatan asked, not seeing John, who was waiting with Pocahontas in the shadows.

"I've found someone who comes in peace." Pocahontas said.

"What?" Powhatan asked.

"I've found someone who comes in peace." Pocahontas repeated. She took John's hand and stepped into the light. All eyes were on her and John now.

"Who is that?" Powhatan asked, angry that she had disobeyed him and gone out of the village.

_Uh oh, he's not happy._ John thought.

"This is John." Pocahontas said, not nervous at all. "He's here to discuss peace with you."

"Peace?" The other chief asked.

"Yes, Chief Satto. Peace." Pocahontas answered, a bit annoyed.

"I…uh…" John started to say, but his nervousness was over taking his mind. This was something new to John. He wasn't a coward; he was just nervous about talking to the father of the woman he loved. John wasn't Pocahontas. He wasn't sure what to say. She knew her father; he didn't.

"Yes?" Powhatan asked.

"I would like to discuss peace with you." John finally got out.

"Sit." Powhatan said. John looked at Pocahontas.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." She said. She squeezed his hand and left. She found Nakoma sitting by her fire.

"Pocahontas! Why did you bring him here?" Nakoma asked.

"To discuss peace with my father." Pocahontas said, sitting down.

"Peace? With your father? Why?" Nakoma asked.

"Because his people are planning on attacking us! If he can talk to my father and make peace with him, perhaps my father can talk to John's people about peace!" Pocahontas said.

"So you went to warn him?" Nakoma asked.

"Yes and because he asked me to meet him tonight. Nakoma, I'm in love." Pocahontas said and Nakoma's jaw dropped.

"In love?!" She asked. "But you're engaged to Kocoum!"

"I never said yes, Nakoma. It's up to me whether or not I marry Kocoum and my answer is no." Pocahontas said, happy to have finally told someone she was in love.

"I never thought you would fall in love with someone like that, though!" Nakoma replied to Pocahontas's surprising declaration of her decision to not marry Kocoum. Then again, Pocahontas could never love someone like Kocoum anyway.

"Neither did I, Nakoma. Neither did I. But I'm glad I did!" Pocahontas said.

"I'm happy for you." Said Nakoma.

"I only hope everything goes well in there." Pocahontas said. She and Nakoma continued to talk until John stepped out of the hut.

"John!" Pocahontas said, hopping to her feet. "How'd it go? Did it work? Are you going to talk to your people? Did my father agree to speak with them? What…"

"Whoa! Whoa! One thing at a time!" John said. "It went well. Yes, your father is coming to speak with my men and me." John said. Pocahontas sighed with relief.

"Amazing." Nakoma said.

"Oh, John, this is Nakoma. Nakoma, this is John." Pocahontas said.

"Nice to meet you." Nakoma said.

"Same here, Nakoma. So what's amazing?" John asked.

"It's just that Powhatan is so stubborn, I'm amazed that he's agreed to peace. Namontack was injured in the leg by one of your weapons and he declared war." Nakoma explained.

"Injured in the leg? Uh oh." John said.

"What is it?" Pocahontas asked.

"It sounds like your people and my people had a little mishap while I was out scouting." John said. "I guess someone shot Namontack in the leg in the fight."

"Yes. But he's doing fine now." Nakoma replied.

"Well, that's good." John said. At that moment, Powhatan walked up to them.

"Let's go now. We need to talk to your people about peace as fast as possible if what you say is true." Powhatan said and John nodded.

"Are you coming?" He asked, turning to Pocahontas. She shook her head.

"No, I need to get some sleep. Be careful." She said.

"I will." John promised. He squeezed her hand and then he and Powhatan left.

...oOo...

The next morning, John and Powhatan came back into the village. Pocahontas and Nakoma were talking when John walked up to them.

"John! Did it go well?" Pocahontas asked.

"Pretty well." He answered.

"Pretty well?"

"Pretty well. Ratcliffe is in chains as we speak. He wouldn't listen and the others revolted. I guess they were tired of him and his want for gold and war. It worked." John said and Pocahontas hugged him. Nakoma smiled. She was glad that Pocahontas had finally found someone to love. And she was glad there would be no fighting. But more than anything, she was glad she had trusted her best friend.

The end!

**A/N-** Well, that was only **_# 1_** in my "What If" series. So what did you think? Please review! The next one is coming up soon! -Robin


End file.
